


Patriotic Duty

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, I MEAN TECHNICALLY, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Military Kink, Military Play, Multiple Orgasms, Old Married Couple, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Silence Kink, Since they're like 100 years old now, Size Kink, Smut, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teasing, Vibrators, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, color system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: “Well, see I have a problem, Captain,” Bucky said. “I’m feeling a little… patriotic right now.”Steve smirked. “Only a little?”“Well, my… flag pole is only at half-mast,” Bucky said.“We can’t have that, can we?”“And there’s a national icon naked in my bed,” Bucky continued. He reached down with his metal hand to palm his cock through his jeans. “You might know him. Big, blond, gorgeous baby blue eyes, nice smile, huge dick.”Steve hummed. “Sounds like a keeper,” he said lowly. “So what’s your question, soldier?”“Why isn’t he inside me right fucking now?” Bucky asked. “I have a… patriotic duty to perform for the Captain’s birthday.”“Hmm, I don’t know, but I got one for you,” Steve replied. “Why are you still wearing clothes?”“Just waiting for the Captain’s orders, sir,” Bucky said dutifully.Or, why Steve hates being called "Captain" by everyone. Except Bucky.





	Patriotic Duty

**Author's Note:**

> First thing's first, credit where it's due. This fic was inspired by [this post](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com/post/175517634959/halakadira-happy-bday-steve-rogers) because it is the Lord's work. I have a degree in Biblical Studies, so I should know. 
> 
> Second of all, thanks to my wonderful friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/gifts)! She's amazing and y'all should all go read her stuff.

Steve’s birthday was something of a big deal for Bucky. Steve didn’t think much of it, despite receiving multiple invitations from people across the country begging him to show up and speak at their events. Some of the groups disgusted them. People who, at best, were no different from the Nazis they had fought 70 years ago. At worst, they actually idolized them and saw Steve as an icon, of sorts. Steve had openly denounced them several times and even attended multiple events celebrating diversity in New York to make it clear about where he stood. 

Still, neither Steve nor Bucky tended to actually celebrate the 4th of July. At least, not in the way people did so these days. Their work and history made them a bit… jumpy around fireworks and other seasonal explosives. If Steve could have had his way, he would have simply spent the day with Bucky and taken refuge within the tower’s soundproof walls to simply watch the fireworks from a distance. Not that Bucky would have had anything against that, but the rest of the team had been planning a little party (or Tony’s definition of “little,” anyway) for weeks. The two of them were expected to at least make an appearance. 

The Avengers had a cookout on top of the tower with each other but aside from that, they tended to keep to themselves unless there was an urgent threat. This year was good. Nothing warranted their attention, at least for today, anyway. 

It was all Bucky had dared hope for. It made it easier for Bucky to spend time with his husband. His husband who had simply disappeared without warning from the party. He fingered the ring on his right hand nervously. He wore it there because even though he did technically have a left hand, he didn’t want the ring to break when he punched someone. He returned his attention to finding his wayward husband. 

It was probably part of a game of some sort. Outside of the Avengers themselves, few people knew about Steve and Bucky’s private lives. Few probably imagined that they were half as kinky as they were. Even fewer, even among the Avengers team, most likely, had guessed the reason why Steve disliked being called “Captain” so much.

JARVIS assured him that Steve was in their apartment a few floors down, so Bucky headed there to make sure he was all right. His cock twitched at the thought of Steve having something planned for his birthday. Trust the guy to be controlling and anal about his own 100th birthday, but it was preferable to him being broody. The last thing he wanted was for Steve to be distressed on today of all days. 

Bucky exited the elevator and walked into their apartment. There was no sign of Steve in the living room. Bucky stalked through the apartment checking for signs of struggle or his husband. Eventually, he made it to the bedroom and the image he encountered made his jaw drop. 

Lounging on the bed with nothing but an American flag towel and their wedding ring was Steven Grant Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America. He grinned at Bucky and reached down with one hand to cup his groin. Bucky’s mouth watered at the sight of Steve’s prominent bulge. Bucky could see it was already half hard, at least. He felt his own dick start to harden in his pants at the sight. 

“You missed the cake,” Bucky said. His voice was strained and he cleared his throat. “Tony was about to throw a temper tantrum and everything before Pepper calmed him down.”

“That sounds like him,” Steve replied casually. “Did you save me a slice?”

“A slice?” Bucky asked. “I saved you three. Had them sent to the fridge while I was still at the party. The thing was gigantic and over the top. Almost as big as our wedding cake.”

Steve threw his head back and laughed and Bucky noticed the towel shift, dangerously exposing a bit of Steve’s hip. Just a little breeze would be all it took to blow the garment over and completely expose Steve’s body and the last of Bucky’s reserve would vanish. 

“Is this getup of yours supposed to be seductive or something?” Bucky asked, his voice a little less weak than it was before. 

“Possibly,” Steve said. “Maybe I was also feeling a bit patriotic today. I _am_ a captain and all.”

“Aren’t you _not_ supposed to use the flag that way?” Bucky asked. 

“It’s a towel, Buck,” Steve said, rolling his eyes. “I’m sure the government has better things to worry about than what kind of American flag products touch my dick.”

“So then, I just have one more question,” Bucky said as he walked over to the bed. 

“What’s that?”

“Well, see I have a problem, Captain,” Bucky said. “I’m feeling a little… patriotic right now.”

Steve smirked. “Only a little?”

“Well, my… flag pole is only at half-mast,” Bucky said.

“We can’t have that, can we?” 

“And there’s a national icon naked in my bed,” Bucky continued. He reached down with his metal hand to palm his cock through his jeans. “You might know him. Big, blond, gorgeous baby blue eyes, nice smile, huge dick.”

Steve hummed. “Sounds like a keeper,” he said lowly. “So what’s your question, soldier?”

“Why isn’t he inside me right fucking now?” Bucky asked. “I have a… patriotic duty to perform for the Captain’s birthday.”

“Hmm, I don’t know, but I got one for you,” Steve replied. “Why are you still wearing clothes?” 

“Just waiting for the Captain’s orders, sir,” Bucky said dutifully. 

“Strip.”

Bucky tore his shirt off over his head and threw it across the room Steve finally shifted and stood on his knees before reaching down to unbuckle Bucky’s belt. Bucky kicked his pants off and kissed his husband. He crawled onto the bed and pushed Steve on his back before hovering over him. Steve’s callused hands roamed possessively over Bucky’s body, his blunt nails scratching gently up Bucky’s spine. Bucky shivered against the man. America’s golden boy was going to have his wicked, wicked way with him and Bucky would love every second of it. 

“You standing at attention yet, soldier?” Steve said lowly into Bucky’s ear. Rather than wait for an answer, Steve reached down and wrapped his warm, callused palm around Bucky’s length. “You are. Good soldiers get rewards from their commanding officers, don’t they?”

Bucky shivered. “Yes sir.”

Steve hummed. “What do you want for my birthday, soldier?” 

_Trust Steve to be caring and selfless even during birthday sex_ , Bucky thought. “I want you to use me, sir,” he said. “I want to be a good soldier for you.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Steve said. He traced Bucky’s bottom lip with a thumb. Bucky stayed still and awaited his orders. “You’d like me to tie you to the bed and fuck your pretty mouth or your tight little ass until I can’t get my dick up anymore, wouldn’t you?”

Bucky moaned. “Sir, yes, sir.”

“You don’t come tonight except when I let you,” Steve ordered. “You don’t touch your cock unless I tell you to. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“What’s your color, soldier?” Steve asked. 

“Green, Captain.”

“Good. Why don’t you put that pretty mouth of yours to work and suck my dick?” Steve said. 

It was phrased as a suggestion, but Bucky knew an order when he heard it. He kissed his way down Steve’s body, mapping the hard lines of firm muscles with his lips. Steve sighed in faux annoyance and fisted a hand in Bucky’s hair. If he was really impatient, Steve could make Bucky hurry up. He could shove his head down and fuck Bucky’s mouth until he came down Bucky’s throat. Bucky had given him permission. Whether he would do it or not was another question. 

Finally, Bucky reached Steve’s huge cock. It lay heavy between Steve’s legs, glorious and hard and red. Bucky began with light kitten licks, teasing the head of Steve’s member and savoring the salty, bitter taste of his pre-cum. Steve sighed again and Bucky licked one long, sensuous stripe up the length of Steve’s cock. He licked and kissed along the length before he descended to give the same attention to Steve’s balls. He inhaled Steve’s heady, musky scent and moaned. 

“Such a good little soldier,” Steve murmured. Bucky glanced up and saw Steve’s other arm folded back behind his head. His eyes were dark and there was a small smile on his face as he regarded Bucky. “Could’ve kept you under the table at the party, sucking my cock and no one would’ve known, would they?”

“No, sir.”

“Maybe I should’ve stayed,” Steve mused. “Seen if you could stay under the table the entire time without anyone hearing you or finding out that you were making me happy. Maybe I could have put that vibrating plug in your ass and fiddled with the remote to see just how good you could be.”

Bucky moaned and whined. That plug was Steve’s favorite. Bucky liked it, too. He liked the thrill of wearing it around the tower, of knowing that Steve could make him weak just with the flip of a switch. He liked being tied to the bed while Steve tortured him with it, denying him release until Bucky was screaming and begging. 

“Maybe next year,” Steve mused. “If you’re good, soldier.”

Steve began to pull and guide Bucky’s lips to his cock. Bucky grabbed the base and held it straight. The good captain seemed to have finally decided that he was ready to take what he wanted from him like Bucky asked. He kissed the head and glanced up at Steve.

“What—what would I have gotten if I was good, sir?” Bucky asked. 

Steve hummed as if he was considering how to answer the question. He pushed Bucky’s face down against his cock until Bucky opened up and took it into his mouth. Steve moaned as he pushed Bucky’s face down until he had swallowed Steve’s cock to the root. He held Bucky there for a couple seconds before he relaxed and Bucky came up gasping for air. 

“If you were good, I might have bent you over the table when everyone left and fucked you senseless, soldier,” Steve said. “Or maybe I would have decided to fuck you in front of everyone, show them what a good soldier you can be for your captain, show them how sweetly you beg for my cock.”

Bucky moaned and Steve fisted his hand in the hair on the back of Bucky’s head. “Snap twice if you need a break,” Steve said. It was all the warning Bucky received. He thrust up into Bucky’s waiting mouth. Bucky relaxed his jaw and his throat and moaned around Steve’s cock as he fucked Bucky’s mouth. Steve was relentless. His balls smacked against Bucky’s chin with every thrust and he showed no sign of slowing down. Bucky closed his eyes, losing himself in Steve’s scent and the feeling of his cock in his mouth. 

He snapped twice when the need to breathe outweighed his need for Steve’s cock. Immediately, Steve let go and Bucky came off his cock to gasp for breath. He stared up at Steve, who smiled down at him and caressed his cheek gently. Pride and affection shone in Steve’s face and Bucky offered a weak grin. 

“You good, soldier?” Steve asked. “You need a break?”

“I’m fine, Captain.”

Steve’s smile grew. “Such a good boy,” he murmured, stroking Bucky’s hair. “A good little soldier for his Captain.”

Bucky keened at the praise. He liked being good for Steve. He liked being there for Steve to use, giving up control to someone who would never hurt him. If Steve ever gave him a collar, Bucky would wear it proudly and dare anyone to tell him that he shouldn’t love the way Steve took care of him. 

“I’m ready, sir.”

Steve didn’t question. He grabbed a fistful of Bucky’s hair and thrust back up into his mouth. Bucky moaned again around Steve’s cock. Steve groaned and thrust in holding Bucky’s face down at the root, choking him with his cock. It was the heaven, in Bucky’s opinion. 

“Fuck, soldier, you’re so pretty taking my cock like this,” Steve groaned. “You just love choking on your captain’s cock, don’t you? You like being my fucking cock slut.”

Steve let go and Bucky came off and breathed deeply. “Sir, yes, sir. Fucking love your cock, Captain.”

“I know you do, soldier,” Steve said. He stroked his cock lazily and smacked it against Bucky’s waiting mouth. “Now come on. Put that pretty mouth of yours to use. My dick’s getting cold.”

“Yes, sir.” He swallowed Steve down to the root again and sucked him eagerly. Steve folded his arms back behind his head and simply watched as Bucky sucked him off. Bucky’s hands roamed over Steve’s body, feeling the power in his muscles. He moaned as he imagined Steve holding him down and fucking him mercilessly into the mattress or tying him so his legs were spread and his hole exposed for Steve’s pleasure, to be beaten or fucked as Steve saw fit. 

“Fuck, Bucky, I’m gonna come,” Steve groaned. “Gonna come down your fucking throat, pretty boy.”

Bucky hummed around Steve’s cock and sucked him harder, hollowing out his cheeks as much as he could as he teased the head with his tongue. Steve bucked into his mouth and moaned. The only warning Bucky got that Steve was about to come was Steve’s hand on the back of his head, holding him in place right before he felt Steve’s member pulse and fill his mouth with hot seed. Steve pulled his mouth off his length and another spurt of come erupted from his cock and landed on Bucky’s face. Bucky pumped Steve’s cock steadily, milking the last bits of come from his member, which dribbled over his fingers. 

“Fuck, soldier,” Steve groaned. He got up and tilted Bucky’s face up to look at him. He smirked down at and Bucky felt his cock twitch at the look of pride and hunger on Steve’s face. “You look so gorgeous with your face covered in my come.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Steve took Bucky’s flesh hand and licked the come off his fingers. Bucky watched Steve’s Adams apple bob as he swallowed and _fuck_ , it took all of his restraint not to touch himself at the sight. Then Steve took his finger and wiped up the come on Bucky’s face and held it in front of Bucky’s lips. Bucky accepted the offering, licking and sucking the digit clean. He loved the taste of Steve’s come, he genuinely did. He loved it almost as much as he loved getting fucked by Steve. _Almost._

“Go to the closet,” Steve said. “Get the vibrating butt plug. Want you to be ready for me when I’m ready to fuck you tonight.”

“Yes, sir!” 

Bucky practically leaped off the bed to obey. The sound of Steve’s amused chuckle chased him all the way to the closet. He dug around in the box where they kept their toys until he found what he was looking for. It was fairly innocuous at first glance. It looked like a simple, blue butt plug, albeit with a fairly broad base that would be a challenge for some people to fit inside. But Bucky remembered plenty of times when Steve had reduced him to a shaking, sobbing mess pleading to be fucked or at least to be allowed to come. 

He checked the batteries and verified that it was in working order before he returned to Steve who was lounging on the bed against the headboard. Bucky held up the plug and Steve grinned. He gestured towards the end of the bed. 

“Put it in for me, soldier,” Steve said.

“Yes, sir.” 

He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and put a generous amount on the plug before he knelt at the foot of the bed over the discarded towel. He breathed deeply and began to press the plug into his ass. There was a slight burn, which grew a bit as his hole stretched to accommodate the plug. He breathed and pushed one last time before his hole closed around the base and the plug was nestled inside him. He felt so full. He breathed for a moment as he adjusted to the stretch.

“Such a good little soldier,” Steve murmured. Bucky felt Steve’s callused hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. “You did so well, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

“Are you happy with me, Captain?” 

Steve leaned down to kiss him tenderly. Bucky moaned into the kiss and Steve stroked the side of his face with a finger. 

“I’m so happy, baby,” Steve whispered against his lips. “You’re being so good today.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Come on, soldier,” Steve said. He pulled Bucky back and lay back against the headboard. Bucky laid his head on Steve’s shoulder. “JARVIS?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers?” the AI replied. 

“Play the next show on my list,” Steve said. 

The television turned on and to Bucky’s shock, a painting show came on. It was clearly at least 20 years old judging by the quality. It was also hosted by some soft spoken guy with a huge afro who apparently had a thing for drawing landscapes. As soon as the show started, the plug in Bucky’s ass started vibrating. It wasn’t on the lowest setting, either. It was somewhere in the middle and Bucky jumped slightly as it vibrated against his prostate. 

“Shh, soldier,” Steve murmured. “You gotta be quiet. I wanna watch this and this guy is kinda quiet.”

Bucky bit back his retort and settled in on Steve’s shoulder as they watched the Afro Artist paint trees and mountains and shit. Steve seemed fascinated by it, the asshole. Of course he would actually pay attention to something like this while he was torturing Bucky. He probably respected the guy’s talent or something. 

Bucky was never able to get used to the vibrating in his ass. Sometimes Steve would turn it down, other times he would change the setting for it to pulse or vibrate in other patterns. Sometimes he would turn it up when Afro Artist was being especially quiet just to tell Bucky to shut up. 

Bucky’s dick was weeping pre-cum, but he dared not touch it. He dared not do a damned thing to get himself off. The first time they had tried this, Bucky had gotten a little bit of relief by rutting against the couch. He had earned a mild punishment for that since while Steve considered it to be against the rules, he had not specifically told Bucky that he couldn’t do that. Now it was established that when Bucky was told not to touch himself, it meant that he wasn’t allowed to use anything else to get around it. 

Bucky whined as Steve turned it up further when Afro Artist seemed to be nearing completion of the painting. 

“Now, now, soldier,” Steve said. “He’s only half finished with the painting. Be patient and wait your turn.”

 _Only HALF finished?!_ Bucky thought. Any further thought fled his mind when the plug’s vibrating was turned even higher, pulsing brutally against his prostate. Bucky squirmed against Steve’s body, nuzzling Steve’s neck and begging for attention as quietly as he knew how. 

“You’re distracting me, soldier,” Steve warned. Bucky stopped immediately. 

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“I know, baby,” Steve said gently. “Be good and stay quiet for the rest of the painting and I’ll give you a reward when he’s done.”

The promise of a reward kept him still. It helped that Steve seemed to take some pity on him and turned the vibrator down. Bucky breathed deep, calming breaths and tried to focus on the show. He was good, from what Bucky could tell. He couldn’t draw or paint for shit. Steve seemed to be able to follow what he was saying and doing, though, if the thoughtful look on his face was anything to go by. 

The reprieve didn’t last long, unfortunately. The setting was changed from pulsing to a constant vibration right against his prostate and it drew Bucky mad that he was incapable of doing anything. He squirmed against Steve again, who paused the episode. 

“Do I need to tie you to the bed to give me some damned peace, soldier?” Steve demanded. Bucky gulped. 

“No, sir.”

“Good, because if I do, then you can forget about that reward,” Steve promised darkly. “You wanted to be good for me today, didn’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then let’s finish the episode. There’s only a few minutes left, baby,” Steve said. Bucky scooted away, blushing in shame. 

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“I know you are, baby,” Steve said. “I’m sorry for snapping at you. Just be patient and I’ll take good care of you soon, I promise.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Steve pulled Bucky back over and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed his forehead. “You’ve been so good today, my little soldier,” Steve said. “Just a little longer, okay?”

Bucky nodded. 

“What’s your color?”

“Green, sir.”

“Okay. You ready to finish this up?” 

“Yes, sir.”

Steve resumed the episode and just as he promised, the painting was finished in the next 5 minutes. As soon as the credits began to roll, Steve flipped himself over and straddled Bucky’s hips. He squeezed a bit of lube onto his hand and began to pump Bucky’s cock. 

“You were so good, soldier,” Steve said. The vibrator was turned up and Bucky moaned loudly in desperation. “God, you were holding that in the whole time, weren’t you, baby?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Such a good little soldier,” Steve said. “Always thinking of what his captain ordered him to do, aren’t you?” 

Bucky whined and nodded. God, he needed to come so badly, but Steve hadn’t told him he could do so yet. The hand wrapped around his cock was pure agony and the vibrator was such sweet torture Bucky could hardly stand it. 

“P-please, Captain…”

“Please what, soldier?” Steve asked with a cheeky grin. 

“P-permission to come, sir?” 

Steve hummed in consideration as he continued to pump Bucky’s cock slowly. “I suppose you _have_ been good so far,” he mused. 

“P-please, sir. I need to come, please!”

“You’re so wet,” Steve continued, ignoring his pleas. “Your cock is covered in pre-cum, soldier. Must be painful, having that big, vibrating plug in your tight little ass and not being able to come.”

Bucky groaned. “Yes, sir.”

“I wonder,” Steve mused. “What would happen if we turned it up?”

Bucky howled as the vibrating intensified. He could feel the need to come sitting in the pit of his stomach, burning a hole through him like a pool of lava.

“But you can’t come, can you?” Steve asked. “Not until I give you permission.”

“No, sir.”

“And why is that, soldier?” 

“B-because you’re in charge, Captain. You’re the captain.”

“And who are you?” Steve asked, his grip tightening around Bucky’s aching cock. 

“I’m just a soldier.”

“And why did you join the army, soldier?” 

“T-to serve, Captain.”

“And whom do you serve?”

“Y-you, sir. You’re my Captain, I serve you. I’m yours.”

“Damn right you’re mine. And I’m yours. Your Captain.”

“Yes, sir. You’re my Captain. P-please sir, let me come, please.”

“You’re so pretty when you beg, soldier. Come. Now.”

Bucky cried as his orgasm swept through his body like a hurricane. His entire body jerked and spasmed as come burst from his cock and coated Steve’s torso. Bucky moaned and whimpered as Steve milked him through his orgasm and only once the last bit of come escaped his cock did Steve bother to turn down the vibrator and pull it out of Bucky’s ass. 

“You made a mess of me, soldier,” Steve said. Bucky was still reeling from his orgasm and couldn’t form a coherent reply. Steve simply licked his fingers clean and wiped up the come on his body with a finger. He cleaned them off again before leaning down over Bucky. “What’s your color?”

“Green, sir.”

“Do you need anything?” Steve asked. 

“It’s your birthday, Captain. I just wanna be good for you.”

“I’m serious, Bucky,” Steve said. “If you need to take a break, say so.”

“I will, sir. I don’t need a break. Need your cock in me.”

Steve chuckled, apparently satisfied by that answer. “Hands and knees, soldier,” he ordered. Bucky scrambled over a bit clumsily until he was kneeling on the bed. He spread his knees and arched his back for easy access. He heard the bottle of lube snap open, heard Steve pumping his cock as he lubed himself up. He felt Steve press the head of his cock against his quivering hole. 

“Happy birthday to me,” Steve said lowly before he pushed inside. Bucky moaned as Steve entered him easily, brushing over his prostate. It wasn’t long before Steve bottomed out and he kissed the back of Bucky’s neck as he adjusted to Steve’s size. It was incredible. Bucky felt so full, so incredibly alive. One of Steve’s hands gripped his hip roughly while the other wrapped around his body and teased a nipple. “What’s your color, soldier?”

“Green, Captain. You can move, if you want, sir.”

Steve growled against his ear and pulled out before thrusting back in roughly. Bucky whined loudly as Steve’s hips snapped against him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Steve straightened and pulled Bucky’s hair back as he fucked into Bucky’s hole. Bucky moaned, trembling beneath the force of Steve’s thrusts. Pleasure and pain coursed through his body like a symphony rising and falling in harmony with Steve’s grunts and moans as the man held him fast. 

“God, you’re such a good soldier,” Steve growled. “Such a tight, hungry hole. You treat my cock so well, I swear I’ll never get tired of you.” Bucky moaned at the praise. 

“T-thank you, sir.”

“Maybe one day I’ll just tie you to the desk in my office,” Steve said, thrusting into him. “Bend you over the desk and keep you ready for me. Put a gag in you to keep you quiet. And any time I got bored, I’d just fuck you ‘til I come and get back to work. Would you like that, soldier?”

 _Fuck, yes_ , Bucky thought. “Yes, sir. Please, sir.”

“Of course you would, because you’re such a good soldier for me,” Steve groaned He pushed the front of Bucky’s body down onto the mattress and groaned as he fucked him mercilessly. Bucky grunted and moaned into the mattress beneath him. He desperately wanted to ask Steve to touch him, to touch his cock again, and let him come. 

As if reading his mind, Steve moved one of his hands around to wrap around Bucky’s member again. Bucky moaned as Steve pumped his cock in tandem with his thrusts, but he held on, determined to stay good, to be the good soldier until they were done playing. Steve wasn’t above punishing him just because Bucky came when they were almost done. Not that Bucky would mind that much, because _Jesus F. Christ_ , he wanted to come! But he held on. 

“Fuck, baby, fuck, I’m not gonna last much longer,” Steve groaned. “God, you feel so good, baby.” 

Bucky grunted and clenched around Steve’s cock, trying desperately not to come. 

“You need to come, soldier?” Steve asked. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Do it. Come for me, soldier,” Steve ordered. Bucky moaned as he came, his seed spurting out onto the bedding beneath him. He slumped against the bed in relief, even as Steve kept fucking him. Soon Steve groaned and grunted and Bucky felt his cock pulse as he released his come into Bucky’s ass. He fucked Bucky through his release and collapsed against him when he was spent. 

Steve kissed him gently, lazily before easing out of Bucky’s ass. Bucky whined at the loss. He was rolled over on his back before Steve collapsed beside him to catch his breath. 

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky gasped. “I know it’d been a while but… fucking hell.”

“You alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Steve asked. 

“No. No, no, no, Stevie,” Bucky said. He turned to face him and kissed him gently. “This is everything I wanted. Thank you.”

“I’m glad, though I wish we had had time to do this in the past few weeks,” he replied. “Do you need anything?”

“I feel a bit cold,” Bucky said. “And can we have some of that cake?” 

Steve kissed his forehead before he got up. “Coming right up, sweetheart,” he said. He got a clean set of sheets with soft, warm bedding and wrapped Bucky up in the blanket. A moment later he fetched the cakes Bucky had had sent to their fridge. It was one of those fancy marbled cakes they had these days with red, white, and blue frosting. Steve cuddled close to Bucky as they ate in companionable silence. 

“Happy birthday, Steve,” Bucky said. “I love you.”

Steve leaned over and kissed him gently. “Thanks, Buck. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! <3
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me!


End file.
